Exploring
by panskiss123
Summary: When Jake and Peter Pan return from their exploring, they are shocked to find how much everyone has grown. But Jake finds that he quite likes the changes in Izzy and comes to discover that he would like to explore something other than the lands beyond the Neversea. Rated M for Mature, pretty smutty one-shot. Please don't read if easily offended! And plz review :)


Izzy and Cubby watched the ship approach the island and they smiled up at their leader.

"Welcome back, Jake," Cubby said with his hand raised in welcome.

"Thanks Cubby!" The ship, Bucky, it was called, produced a ramp for Jake to disembark and he jumped onto the sand next to his friends. He pulled them both into his arms and smiled.

"It's so good to see you mateys again!"

"We've missed you, Jake," Izzy said softly. Jake turned to the girl, his first mate and his best friend and his eyes widened. It was now painfully obvious how long Jake had been away. Izzy and Cubby had grown up and Izzy was now a beautiful young woman.

"How did you like exploring with Peter," Cubby interrupted his friend's thoughts.

"We had a great time! He took me everywhere and even introduced me to his fairy friend! Tinkerbell, she's called. I couldn't understand her but Peter could and he had her give me pixie dust whenever I needed it."

"It's been a long time," Izzy said, cocking her head. "We thought you might never come back."

"I'd never leave you guys," Jake said, his eyes meeting Izzy's. For a moment, they shared a look and then it was quickly broken as Cubby had noticed.

"Well it's great to see you matey. Are you back for good? Is Peter coming back with you?"

"He flew back to Neverland with Tinkerbell. I called for Buckey halfway out to sea and he was nice enough to come get me," Jake cast the ship a smile. "How have you two been? How's Skully? And Marina?"

"Everyone's fine. Life's been pretty calm here on Pirate Island. Skully mostly sticks with Winger on Skybird Island. We don't see him much. Marina and Stormy come here from time to time but mostly they stay around Mermaid Lagoon. You know everyone has sort of grown up around here."

"I can see that. Peter might have a heart attack when he returns."

"You've grown too, Jake," Izzy said, her eyes wide. Jake glanced down at himself and nodded. Peter had actually been the one to point this out, several months ago. Strange that it had taken the boys that long to notice one of them growing but they both came from a place where no one ever grew. Jake supposed, because he wasn't magical or he possessed no magical abilities as Peter did, that it was bound to happen. And now that he had returned to Pirate Island, he could see it had happened to Cubby and Izzy as well.

"Was Peter upset? You know, that you grew up?" Jake glanced at Cubby and shrugged.

"I think he was surprised more than anything else. But Tinkerbell explained to him that it had to happen. That's sort of why we decided to return. I wanted to see if it had happened to you both and Peter wants to see if it's happening around Neverland. Since the mermaids swim around the island itself, I can see why it would happen to them. Peter's been unaffected though. Guess he always will be."

"The Lost Boys don't age either." Jake frowned.

"Who are the Lost Boys?"

"There were a few boys who were apparently on Captain Hook's ship. Whether he kidnapped them or they were working for him, we don't know. But they escaped and we found them on our shores. We took them to Neverland and told them that Peter could help them. I hope he finds them and takes care of them."

"Maybe we should fly over to Neverland and find them. Since you know them better than anyone, you should be the one to introduce them to Peter." Izzy nodded.

"That's probably a good idea. We just had no idea when you two would return."

"Well, we're back. Pixie dust away?" Izzy giggled and took a pinch of dust from the pouch around her neck.

"Pixie dust away!" And the three of them rose into the air, zooming off towards Neverland.

* * *

When they landed, Jake realized how much he had missed the lush jungles and clear waters of Neverland. He smiled as he followed his mates through the trees, glancing around him and taking in the beauty before him. Izzy, who was leading the group, suddenly stopped and held up her hand. Jake peered around Cubby and frowned.

"What-?"

"SH!" Izzy pulled a bow and a quiver of arrows off her back and aimed it in front of her. Jake stared. He hadn't noticed the bow and it surprised him to see how fierce Izzy looked, ready to defend her friends. Not that he hadn't always thought her fierce. Jake had always admired Izzy for her courage and her loyalty to her crew. She had always been a very pretty little girl. Now that she was grown, however, she was stunning and Jake couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. She moved and his eyes darted around, remembering the imminent danger they seemed to be in.

"Come on out," she said in a low voice. Cubby pointed above him and whispered something to Izzy. She aimed the arrow above their heads and fired into the sky. They heard a yell and there was rustling in the trees.

"Izzy, you almost shot me!"

"You should know better than to hide from me. I'll always find you," she said with a smirk as she returned her bow and quiver to her shoulder. Jake watched the bushes and saw several heads emerge. At first he thought they were animals. Then he saw they were little boys, with animal hoods. There was a fox, a rabbit, a skunk, a bear, and from above them, two raccoons dropped from the trees. They all stood in line and smiled up at Izzy. She bent down to ruffle their hair and she scooped the tiny skunk into her arms and held him close.

"Lost Boys, I want you to meet Jake! He's just returned to Pirate Island."

"Hello mateys," Jake said, his hands going to his hips. The Lost Boys all hurried forward to wring Jake's hand and they froze at the sound of a loud crow that shattered the air.

"Peter!" Jake, Izzy, and Cubby cried in unison. A flying boy in green tights and a green tunic landed in front of them, his hands on his hips. His flaming red hair was messy and jammed under a green hat with a red feather sticking out. Poking out from the hat was a tiny ball of light.

"Well if it isn't my favorite pirate crew in all of Neverland! Izzy, Cubby, how are you two doing?"

"We're doing great, Peter. Welcome back!"

"Thanks. I see that you both have grown as well." Jake watched Peter's eyes travel up and down Cubby and Izzy and his face darkened slightly. Izzy shrugged.

"It happens to everyone, Peter. Everyone except for you, of course."  
"And who do we have here," Peter turned his attention to the Lost Boys, who were watching Peter with wide eyes.

"Peter, these are the Lost Boys. They're new around Neverland and need a leader. Lost Boys, sound off."

"Slightly!"

"Nibs!"

"The twins!"

"Cubby."

"And the youngest one is Tootles. He doesn't talk though." Tootles waved from Izzy's arms. Peter rubbed his chin.

"You're looking for a leader? Can you follow orders?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, I'd be happy to be your leader. Peter Pan, at your service. And this here is Tinkerbell," he swept his hat off and gestured to the fairy on his head. The Lost Boys clapped and Tootles leaped to the ground, clapping happily. Peter put his hands to his mouth and crowed.

"Alright men. Let's go hunting for some dinner. I take it Izzy and Cubby have shown you around Neverland?"

"They helped us find a hideout, Peter!"

"Hideout? Where?"

"Hangman's Tree," Izzy said quietly. "About forty paces south. It's perfect for you and the Boys."

"Ok men. Show it to me!" The Boys all hurried ahead of Peter, exclaiming excitedly. Peter turned to smile at Izzy and Cubby.

"We'll catch up soon, mateys. See you later!"

"Bye Peter!" They watched the boy zoom up into the sky and follow his new army.

"He took to them quicker than I thought he would," Cubby said quietly.

"I knew he would. Peter may be a child but he's a great leader. Remember how many times he helped us out of jams?"

"Speaking of leader, how have you two been without me? I mean, I'm sure you've been fine," Jake added, biting his lip anxiously. He secretly wondered if they had really missed him or if they were better off without him. Now that he was older, he had often thought about sailing the Neversea by himself, Captain of his own ship. But he had missed his friends. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully had been with him ever since he could remember and he had missed them terribly. He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I mean, I'm sure you don't need a leader anymore, not that I was your leader, we're a team but—"

"You've always been our leader," Izzy said gently, slipping her hand into his and squeezing gently. "And we'll always need you. And want you to stay with us." Jake's eyes shot open and he saw Izzy watching him closely. Cubby cleared his throat loudly.

"The sun is setting. Maybe we should get back and have some dinner."

"Good thinking, Cubby. The Lost Boys seem to be in good hands. Let's get back to Pirate Island." Izzy quickly spread pixie dust over the three of them and they flew back home.

* * *

As night fell on Neverland, Jake pulled his boots off and let the sand tickle his toes. He gazed up at sky as the stars came out and he sighed deeply. It was peaceful here. Peter loved adventure and to constantly be on the move. Jake had missed his home. He had missed his friends. Perhaps that was another reason he had grown so much. He was now a teenager and couldn't help but notice how he towered over the rest of the crew. He was taller than Peter and Izzy and still only slightly taller than Cubby. He leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling the warm breeze on his face. Izzy. How different she looked...how…grown up. The way her warm eyes bore into his-

"You've missed it, huh?" said a voice beside him. His eyes shot open and he saw Izzy standing next to him, her red boots sinking into the sand.

"Yeah, I did. I missed you guys too. Being with Peter was great but I guess my heart will always belong to Neverland. I don't think I ever want to be away from it for that long again."

"I don't want you to either," she said softly as she sat beside him. Jake glanced sideways at her and saw her looking up at the stars. He allowed himself to really look at her now and he was taken aback by how beautiful she had become. She had always worn her brown hair in pigtails underneath a pink bandana but now it was long and wavy, flowing down her back, and still wore the bandana. Her skin was tanned from the sun and her eyes were rich pools of chocolate. Jake noticed that she wore the same colors but there was something vastly different about her body. The pink top she wore was more fitted and pulled tightly over her curvy figure. Her purple pants were skinny and tight and Jake could make out her curves quite clearly through the clothes. New gold hoops sparkled at her ears and the pouch of pixie dust rested between her breasts. Izzy turned her bright eyes on him and he quickly looked away, his face going red from being caught. She sighed and leaned back, her hands going behind her. Jake noticed that her hand sort of touched his and it sent tingles up his arm.

"I'm really glad you're back, Jake. And I think you look really great."

"You look great too, Iz," he said, finding a lump in his throat. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "You look, uh, really really pretty."

"Thanks Jake," she giggled a little. He relaxed a bit; he had missed that giggle. As he moved closer, he realized he had missed her a lot. He suddenly found himself wanting to be closer to her but as they were side to side, he didn't see how that was possible.

"Izzy?" he looked straight ahead at the calm ocean in front of him, not wanting to look at her.

"Yes Jake?"

"Did you really miss me?" His voice was so quiet and if the island wasn't so still, she wouldn't have been able to hear him. She glanced down and her hand covered his. He closed his eyes and felt his heart start to race.

"I really did." They were silent for a moment, not moving. He shifted ever so slightly, wishing he could move towards her.

"And did you ever…think of me?" Izzy removed her hand from his and he squeezed his eyes shut. What had he done? He felt her moving and standing up and he inwardly groaned. He had just destroyed things between him and his best friend. Stupid! But he heard the sand crunching underneath her feet and felt her lower herself in front of him. He peered at her through his eyes and saw her kneeling before him, her hands by her side. They moved, very slowly, to his face and she grasped his cheeks in her palm.

"Every night," she said breathily. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes closed slowly as she gave into the kiss, feeling him leaning into her. Her hands moved down and wrapped around his shoulders and his grasped her waist, pulling her closer. He pulled away and stared into her eyes, searching for any hesitation or regret. When he saw none, only a smile and a sparkle, he kissed her again and his tongue edged out to run along the edges of her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and straddled his lap, parting her lips and allowing his tongue to slide against hers. They both moaned at the new sensations and Jake felt his trousers grow much too tight. Likewise, Izzy felt his growing arousal and something else happening around her lower region, a burning desire that was coursing through her. They moved their heads, deepening their kisses and Jake's hand moved from her waist to cup her breast through her shirt. Izzy gasped against his mouth and ground against him, emitting a growl from the back of his throat. Izzy broke away and stood up, holding her hand out to a very surprised Jake.

"Come with me," she said in a desire-laced voice. It made Jake bite his lip in anticipation as he grabbed her hand and followed her past the hideout.

* * *

He followed her toward the caves and briefly wondered where she was taking him. But as she squeezed his hand and shot him a smile he realized he didn't care. She could take him to the ends of the earth and he would follow her. He felt so deeply for this girl, he thanked the stars that he _had_ grown and that he was able to feel these feelings. She pulled him into one of the caves and pressed against one of the loose stones. Jake watched in wonder as the door behind them slid closed. He turned back to her and saw that the cave was actually somewhat of a room. Several pallets plus some of Izzy's books and belongings decorated the cave and there were several candles that lit it up. Izzy was removing her red boots and throwing them aside.

"You live here now?"

"I still live in the hideout but this is my own private hideout. When I want to be alone. It's nice get away from time to time." Jake was about to answer when he found himself silenced by her mouth on his and his arms wrapped around her waist again, melded to her lips. The candlelight dancing on the stone walls gave the cave a cozy glow and Jake relaxed in her arms. Not breaking their kisses, Izzy's hands slid the blue vest from his shoulders and her fingers slipped under his white shirt. He sucked in a breath as her fingertips grazed his skin and he brought them down to their knees on the pallet. He allowed her to lift the shirt over his head and throw it aside; her wide eyes were fixed on Jake's rippled chest. She noticed for the first time just how long Jake had been away from the island. She had noticed changes in her own body and in time, came to accept those changes and feelings. But staring at the boy who she had once looked up to as her leader, a little boy with a brave heart, she felt her heart race at the changes that had come over him. She leaned forward and buried her fingers in his jet-black hair, pulling him toward her for a kiss. His hands returned to her hips and she felt his fingers slide under her shirt and travel up to cup her breast. She moaned against his lips as his thumb raked over her nipple, teasing her mercilessly. She broke the kiss to toss her head back and Jake accepted the invitation to lavish more of her flesh; he lowered his head to kiss at her neck and throat, moving his lips further down to the edge of her shirt. He moved his hands lower and pushed her shirt up her chest, her breasts spilling forward. She assisted him in removing it completely and Jake gazed at her in wonder. She leaned forward to kiss him again and her bare breasts brushed against his chest. One of his hands caressed her cheek while the other returned to her breast, playing with her nipple and pinching it gently between his fingers. She let out a little cry and tossed her head back again. Jake leaned her back onto the pallet and continued to lean over her; his lips and tongue created trails of fire down her skin as he kissed at her chest, continuing his exploration down her body. He stopped at the edge of her purple trousers, kissing her flat stomach and hearing her gasp. His hands shaking slightly, he quickly unbuttoned the trousers and slid them down her toned legs. She quivered underneath him, as his wide eyes traveled over her and finally, gazed into her own.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before he leaned down to kiss her again. His fingers did the lightest of touches as they went back to her breasts, making their way down and grazing her hipbone. Jake leaned over her, parting her legs and he gently ran a single finger up and down her wet core. She gasped into the kiss but Jake pressed his lips against her even harder, his tongue exploring her mouth completely. As he ravaged her mouth, his finger slid into her and he felt her buck her hips. She was extremely tight and she seemed to clench her walls around his finger. He broke away and removed his hand, staring down at her and giving her a loving smile. Her breasts moved up and down as her chest heaved, her wide eyes boring into his.

"Do you trust me, Iz?"

"With my life, Jake." He leaned down and nipped at her lips before his mouth moved down to close around one of her breasts. She arched her back, shoving more flesh into his eager mouth and his hand moved to her inner thigh, tracing patterns and making his way back to her heated center. His finger slid back in and pumped in and out of her. He felt her hands tugging at his hair and she pulled him back toward her, capturing his mouth. Her head spun as she kissed him, trying to concentrate on what his hands were doing down below. She felt herself seize up and clench down around his fingers, letting out a breathy moan. She sat up and quick as a wink, she had his trousers unbuttoned and pulled them down his legs, throwing them aside and allowing them to join their pile of clothes. Jake's manhood was a thing of beauty and Izzy bent forward to kiss it; his hands made a fist in her long hair as he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. Curiosity driving her on, Izzy's tongue flicked over his hardened flesh and he heard him moan her name above her. Smiling, she planted kisses and grasped him in her palm and his hands tugged at her hair, turning her on even more. After a few moments of the sweet torture, Jake pulled her back to him and leaned her back, kneeing her legs apart and resting against her hips. As their midsections met, he felt a burning desire and he leaned down to kiss her again. Very slowly and as gently as he could, he reached down and guided himself into her. Her eyes shot open as pain shot through her core, a tear dripping down her face. Jake bent to kiss away the tears and he rested his forehead against hers. He pulled his hips back, then pushed in again, stopping to give her time to accommodate his size. He withdrew a few more times, watching her face and wincing when she cried out.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he whispered against her cheek. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him into her. Jake leaned back and brushed a strand of hair from her pink face. He leaned back down and kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. As he whispered those sacred words, he thrust forward and took her maidenhead with minimal pain. She clutched at his back, her nails raking across his skin and causing him to toss his head back and moan loudly. Her legs wrapped tightly around him, Jake increased his thrusts and she met him with raw passion. The cave was soon filled with the sounds of their screams for one another and with the arrant smell of sex and passion. Jake pulled out of her and Izzy flipped onto her stomach, rising up on her hands and knees, and he leaned forward to kiss and caress her flesh before he slid into her again, his fingers digging into her hips as he pulled her into him.

They could not get close enough that night! They went for as long as they possibly could, collapsed into a sweet sleep in each other's arms, then made love again when they woke up. By mid-day, they heard Cubby calling their names and they half-heartedly reached for their clothes. The sight of Izzy's flawless flesh, however, caused Jake to harden with desire again and he tossed his clothes aside and pulled her in for a kiss. She giggled as he decorated her face with tender kisses.

"Are we ever going to leave this cave? Cubby does have a map, you know, he would eventually find us."  
"Let him. He'd run away pretty quick. I don't imagine he wants to see his crew in such compromising positions." She smiled as she ran her fingers through his messy hair. He closed his eyes at her caresses.

"You're not going to leave us again, are you?" He opened his eyes and saw her watching him with worry and doubt. He conquered her mouth for a few moments before he pulled away, shaking his head.

"You've always been my first mate, Iz. If I ever decide to leave Pirate Island again, you'll be right there by my side. As you always have been."

"We can't leave Cubby," she said softly.

"We won't. He had just better get used to sailing the ship by himself," he waggled his eyebrows and gave her a wink. "I'm sure you and I will find plenty of other things to explore out on the Neversea."


End file.
